


Difference (But That’s What Makes Us Fit Each Other)

by prdsdefsus



Series: Hey, Would You Let Me See The Vulnerable Side of Yours? [3]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, idk why most of my writings are so short i’m sad, mentioned park jimin (bts) and it’s like only once, tsundere jaebum is the best jaebum uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14637114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prdsdefsus/pseuds/prdsdefsus
Summary: Jaebum’s fingers are tiny and Mark’s are lanky.





	Difference (But That’s What Makes Us Fit Each Other)

**Author's Note:**

> i have a thing for mark’s slender fingers and a soft spot for jaebum’s tiny fingers, pls understand thank 
> 
> unbeta’d btw

Jaebum’s fingers are tiny.

If you look closely, Jaebum’s fingers are tiny. It isn’t as tiny as Park Jimin from BTS has though, but his fingers are shorter than most of his groupmates has.

Like Mark, for example.

Mark’s fingers are skinnier and longer. They are lanky, in Jaebum’s opinion. And the latter gets jealous of it sometimes because they’re just really stunning, honestly. Don’t forget the fact that his hands are also veiny. Jackson’s hands might be veiny as well (or even more), but Jaebum somehow manages to think that Mark’s hands are more magnificent, or even the nicest one.

Maybe it’s the impact of Mark’s fingers give to him, until Jaebum concludes something like that. The way how Mark’s long fingers twirl inside Jaebum makes him see stars under the darkness of his eyelids. It could also be the way how Mark’s pretty and stunning fingers tease his cock, making it twitch and Jaebum just couldn’t help but to gasp for more breath while crying in tears from the tingling sensation.

“Why are you staring at your hands intensely?”

Jaebum lifts his head, soon he sees Mark who is chuckling, probably because of the dumb expression he has right now.

“Nothing much, I was just thinking that my fingers are..” Jaebum trails off, eyeing at his hands again, making sure to pay attention to each detail, “Shorter than you guys have.” He continues and sighs, too disappointed with the reality. Honestly, who doesn’t though. He feels attacked once he hears Mark bark a loud laugh. Jaebum was about to kick Mark’s ass until the latter suddenly brings Jaebum’s hand near his lips.

“They’re cute though,” Mark speaks up, slowly kissing the knuckle of it. Later, he intertwines his own fingers with Jaebum’s, holding them carefully as if they are fragile. “It fits perfectly with mine, I like it.”

Jaebum can feel his cheeks are getting warmer. The way Mark smiles after that isn’t helping at all, he thinks that he would melt under Mark’s hand if this thing keeps going. Meanwhile on the other side, Mark smirks when he realizes Jaebum gets flustered from the skinship. Mark, being a dipshit as usual, decides to step closer and teases the younger boy, “My my, are you flustered by that?”

“I hate you, you shithead.”

Mark giggles, “I love you too.” He gives Jaebum a small peck on the cheek, making the latter flinches at it. Mark licks his lips, he likes Jaebum’s reaction when he makes contact with him, he finds that cute. Something inside his mind telling him that he should kisses Jaebum more, so he does.

From Jaebum’s forehead, goes to the bridge of his nose, and his cheeks again. Soon Mark notices that Jaebum’s cheeks grow redder, lips half parting because of the panting. The older boy gulps, trying to hold himself from jumping towards Jaebum and start making out, and he’s glad when he knows that he can control himself. Well, he kind of fucks up though because at the end he kisses Jaebum’s jaw and neck, which makes the younger boy turn into a boiled crab.

When Jaebum was about to yell, Mark already left him, probably chatting with Youngjae about Fortnite outside the room. Jaebum huffs and catches his reflection on the mirror; his face is burning. His eyes dart to his hands again, staring at his tiny fingers, to be specific. He’s supposed to get jealous because of how nice and beautiful the other member’s fingers are. However, Jaebum’s brain says another thing; he remembers what Mark said about how cute Jaebum’s fingers are along with their finger sizes difference, and he’s pretty sure his face gets even warmer.

“‘It fits perfectly with mine,’ My ass.”


End file.
